


Good (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [5]
Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Multi, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-18
Updated: 2008-08-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: It's not enough to feel without feeling good.





	Good (vid)

**password: hairspray**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/good.avi) (47 MB, xvid)

Music: Black Lab

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1035972.html)

 

_So tonight's your big night_   
_and someone's here to see you_   
_When you hit that spotlight_   
_let the world rise up to meet you_   
  
_Yeah, you're gonna take their heads_   
_you're gonna turn them sideways_   
_you're gonna take their heads_   
_you're gonna take that highway_   
  
_'Cause it's not enough to feel without feeling good_   
_it's good (come on baby, come on)_   
  
_Dress yourself right_   
_and no one here can beat you_   
_You'll be that satellite_   
_let the sun come up to meet you_   
  
_Yeah, you're gonna take their heads_   
_you're gonna turn them sideways_   
_you're gonna take their heads_   
_you're gonna take that highway_   
  
_'Cause it's not enough to feel without feeling good_   
_it's good (come on baby, come on)_


End file.
